User blog:Orionphoenic183/Best Stamina Type Beyblades
Phantom Orion B:D Phantom Orion B:D is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released on September 17, 2011 in Japan and it is owned by Chris. Phantom Orion is unique, as it features a ball bearing similarity to Wolborg MS from the Hard Metal System. These ball bearings give Phantom Orion increased stability and more Stamina, (similar to Evil Befall) enough for it to solo spin for at least seven minutes and thirty two seconds. (7:32) All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance: it just continues to spin in a titled position in one place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance, or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theoretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although, some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in. B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be considered by some as one of the best Stamina Tips ever. Bandid Genbull F230TB Free 230 is a gimmick that caused the entire top of the beyblade to spin freely. Twin Ball, as mentioned by the name, is a tip consisting of two balls; the outer ball being a large version of the Wide Ball tip, and the inner being a much smaller version. This produces an unbalanced wobbling effect when used. Berserker Begirados Berserker? Begirados SR200BWD Stamina R'''ing '''200 is a translucent blue-green Spin Track of a 200 height that essentially consists of a "ring" around it, similar to that of S130 and D125. It is probably used to improve Stamina with the centre of gravity with it. Big W'ide '''D'efense is another variation of the Wide Defense (WD) Performance Tip. In this case, in accordance to its name, it is an enlarged version where the "gear" of the original WD has been raised with the Spike tip protruding in a spikier sense; this has the tip appear slightly longer than that of WD. It is a translucent blue-green. Flame Libra T125ES Flame Libra T125ES is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that belongs to Yu Tendo. T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally outclassed by CH120, but still a decent substitute. Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. It's gimmick is meant to reduce surface friction against te stadium, therefore increasing stamina. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a huge disappoinment in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield Bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters/ Beginners who would like to focus on Stamina, but don't have top tier parts like WD, EWD, SD, and PD. In the anime, ES has been shown to be able to create sonic waves and regain balance though it is not true in real life. Depending on your angle of launch, ES has been shown moving at the speed of an SF bottom and also with barely movement at all. ES also gives the bey the ability to tilt at an extremely low level (the Fusion wheel is about 8mm) without floor scrapes. This gives it a huge advantage when destablized or when facing attack types. It is also and exceptionally high bottom, changing a 125 spin track height user's height to that of a 145 track. It is outclassed by EWD, WD, AS, and B:D. The height of this bottom is also shown to be pretty useful on Flame Libra T125ES as it causes the bey to jump and somehow lowers the attack impact when hit directly. Flame Libra does still have an advantage to win when it's down low, if it doesn't grind on the stadium floor. Libra can knock down the other beyblade to make them lower as well. . Hades Kerbecs BD145DS Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (known in Japan as '''Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is part of the Maximum Series, due to its Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Fusion Wheel of the Hybrid Wheel System. It is owned by Damian Hart. BD145 shares a similar trait with its partner Hades, in that, Hades is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released and also BD145 is the widest Track. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145. The attack mode is not really useful due to it having a gap, if it loses balance it may easily lose spin. The Boost Mode is quite useful in battles. BD145 is quite similar to E230 but the difference is that BD145 is stable but E230 is not. It is a hollow tip with a spike (sharp) inside of it that barely pokes out of the bottom. It is a good stamina tip. If you like stamina tips with an "edge", it will attack furiously if it is tilted ever so slightly. Because of this, you might like this tip. Like most normal Defense tips, it keeps its balance. It does not allow much movement. Category:Blog posts